


Heart Beat

by HistoryKat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryKat/pseuds/HistoryKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People, come in many shapes and sizes, we come in many colors and personalities. We are stereotyped, we have cliques. One thing we can all agree upon, we all have a heart. It beats daily for if we people do not have this beating heart we would not be people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Kat and I love to write! Admittedly I am not the best when it comes to grammar and I will not deny that fact one bit! I have been toying with the idea of posting some of my Klaine Fanfiction for quite some time now. Someone close to me convinced me to try posting one of my stories. Heart Beat happens to be the story that was picked. Depending on my readers reaction I will post some more stories. I am happy you chose to read my story.  
> Stay Catty! 
> 
> Kat! =^.^=

People, come in many shapes and sizes, we come in many colors and personalities. We are stereotyped, we have cliques. One thing we can all agree upon, we all have a heart. It beats daily for if we people do not have this beating heart we would not be people.

Now why, do you ask, are you contemplating heart beats and people when this paper was supposed to be all about music and all you have learned while attending NYADA? I will tell you why. As I held my husbands head in my lap, as his blood covered my hands and clothes people and heart beats are exactly what I contemplated. You always hope if a loved one must die in your arms that we both could see the life that we created, but alas that just isn't so. As my husband took his last breath all I could do was beg him not to leave me. I have so many regrets. We were not married for long. Only a year, but boy was that the best year of my life. I regret breaking up with him so close to our first failed wedding. So many regrets.

We were together for six years. Such a short time. We were too young to say good bye. I had not realized I had blood on my face until the nurse came with a blanket and brought me a moist toilette. Damn moist toilette of all things! She cleaned my face and it was then that I noticed it was HIS blood that stained the toilette red. I could not help but to whimper at the sight. This could not be happening! His heart beat is had stopped. I had leaned over and kissed his lips as he breathed his last breath into my mouth. The last thing he said was my name barely on the tip of his tongue.

Friends come then along with both of our parents. I wouldn't let them touch me. I wouldn't let them see my clothes or the blood that caked in under my nails. It wasn't until Elliot showed up that I even acknowledged anyone. I stood up and grabbed him letting my tears fall for the first time. "Why?" It was all I could say. Someone gasped as my blanket fell revealing the ruined clothes underneath. I could not breathe and then there was nothing.

Heart beat. I could hear someone's heart beat but this one was made known by machines. It was at that moment that I realized it was my own. My heart was beating so steady, but how? That was all I thought about as I was released from the hospital. Tomorrow I would be going to my husband's funeral.

Hear beat. How mine was so uneven. Just let me lay beside him in his coffin, bury us together. It was all I could think of during the viewing as my tears streamed down my face. It was all I could imagine doing during the service as I barely held in my sobs. As they were ready to close his coffin for the last time they had to pry me off of his cold body. I was not ready to say good bye, I still am not. As soon as they lay the last mound of dirt upon his coffin I threw myself upon it and openly cried and sobbed. My heart would never beat the same. He was gone and it left me cold.

So here I am writing my senior dissertation for NYADA. It's supposed to be about music and all that I have learned in the last four years. Instead I have decided to write about people and heart beats and all that I have learned from the love of my life. People rely on the beating rhythm of their hearts and when it is gone they are no longer people. Does this mean they are dead? Not necessarily, for I have not been a person in over two months. People depend on other people, simple as that. It's the reason we have cliques, clubs and friends. 

My husband taught me all about courage and following my dreams. He taught me that needing space does not mean we can't grow as a couple. Most importantly. he taught me that being spontaneous is a very good thing. Heart beat, I lost that when my husband died. I died along with him. By the time you realize you are reading Kurt Ander-Hummel's eulogy it will be too late. My heart no longer beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was a doozy to write. So a little background knowledge. I wrote this story a long time ago. One of my beloved family members had passed away suddenly and I was very depressed. As a result some of my writing took a very dark turn. With that being said I do have some happier and darker stories. Question: would you like to see a brighter story next or another dark one? I would really love to hear from you! Reviews would be amazing!!! Kat! =^.^=


End file.
